The new beginning:I am your savior as you are mine
by jetblacksakura
Summary: Unbearably,undeniably,unbreakable THAT was what she was.What she is. She was Sakura and He Sasuke. They were/are bestfriends. Could they be something more? Sasuke's sakura's savior and Sakura's is Sasuke's savior. SASUSAKU Friends or more? Rating: T
1. Chapter 1

_Is It Worth Breaking The Rules?_

They understood the boundaries.

They knew the rules,

but were they worth breaking?

**Rules one; Never tell your best friend what to do.**

"Oh, Come on!" Sasuke shouted "You've got to be kidding me?"

"It was just a date. You don't have to be such a drama queen " Sakura said while wiping of her make up.

"Why do you have to be so difficult with them? And I am not a drama queen." Sasuke said a little more calmly.

"They are the ones being difficult! They ask me on a date and then complain and complain about their past girlfriends! How do they expect me to say 'oh it's okay, you have me now'?" Sakura said. She had stopped wiping of her make-up to glare at him.

He had to admit she looked stunning. ' What am I thinking?' Sasuke thought. 'We're best friends. I'm not suppose to thing things like that'.

"No, you can say whatever you want to say, but I still think you're being to hard on them" Sasuke said.

"Maybe, but I don't know how else to act" Sakura said sounding almost uncertain, but it didn't last long. It made him wonder about her self-confidence.

"Well you should." he said before he could stop it think he was going to go to heaven a lot sooner than he had hoped. He took a step back just in case his prediction was right.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't feel!" Sakura shouted at him. She looked so angry... so sad that Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what to do. He had only seen her like this once and that was when her dad and mom died in a car accident. He didn't know how to act then either.

How could this argument hurt her this much?

_It was raining. She would only cry in the rain. Always,always,always try to be strong so nobody, but her would cry in the rain. She won she was the only one crying in the rain that day._

Sakura seeing Sasuke lost in his own thoughts finished cleaning her face.

She never did like make-up, but guys seem to think it's makes her more beautiful.

She was pretty mad at Sasuke for telling her what she should and should no feel. She trusted him not too. They had agreed to never tell each other what to feel since their parents consisted of doing so.

She was not a doll and neither was he. She didn't even mean to snap at him. It just, sorta, happened.

"Maybe you should try harder?" Sasuke said.

"Try harder to what?" Sakura asked. Her full attention on him.

"Feeling, not being so cold hearted." Sasuke said feeling the air going cold all of a sudden.

"I'm not cold hearted!" she yelled marching out of the room and into the kitchen.


	2. Rule two:Always be there for your BF

**Rule two: Always be there for your best friend when you can.**

Sasuke resignedly waited until she had slammed shut the door to her room before exhaling slowly and running a hand through his hair.

With her affinity for taking care of everyone and everything while neglecting herself, Sakura was sometimes a very difficult person to care for—to love. Sasuke knew it was hypocritical of him to dwell on it, however, he wasn't exactly the easiest person to care for either, and he was well aware of it.

_Taking _care of her was even more difficult. Sakura was probably the most stubbornly independent person he knew. Over time she'd gradually come to accept more of his help, and more of his assistance, but it still seemed as if she drew lines that said _Okay, this is what I have to do by myself_.

Sasuke disagreed with many of her metaphorical lines, but so far arguing with her about them was getting him nowhere.

At first Sakura had thought that she resisted his help because she didn't trust him, but was proven wrong when he saw that she denied everyone else's assistance just as much and actually in a lot of cases more so. Sasuke soon abandoned the theory. His next was that she so rigidly retained her independence out of pride; while he decided that she was rather proud of her independence, that wasn't the real reason behind it.

Eventually Sasuke realized that Sakura was so adamant about her independence out of fear; fear that if she gave it up, she would revert to always depending on others to protect her, defend her, take care of her. She was afraid of being helpless, unable to do anything, useless. He'd realized about as much that day in the attic when he was going through his moms old stuff that his dad had just through up there.

Sakura had come over to his house and walked up the attic like she knew exactly where he was. She probably did from all the years that they had spend together.

She always was there even if he felt he didn't need her.

She was there always in reach.

The day she told him, "_I don't want to feel useless and pathetic anymore, Sasuke.",_ he had cried.

The girl who care to much, who was so _strong_, was the one who felt the most pathetic.

She comforted him that day too how he wished it was the other way around.

He wasn't used to her being this distant. She seemed so far away for the past month.

He felt like the world would break if she didn't smile.

People would scream "A apocalypse is coming!" if she didn't laugh.

Okay, so maybe he was being to dramatic, but _she_ was to caring.

A lot of people loved her. She has three jobs a doctor, a waitress, and a construction worker.

She overworked herself most of the time and then he would arranged a day off for her.

He knew she wouldn't do it, but like he, she arranges a day off for him too.

She knew he over worked himself.

She also knew that he wouldn't do it take a day off unless she did it or him.

The point is she was meant to be happy not sad, distant, or maybe it was just him.

He sure hoped not. Now that he thought about it. She didn't start getting distant in till

She met Katsuku that is...

Thank you for reading. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.

_Preview;_

**Rule three: Tell your best friend when they are wrong!**

The only person he knew that ever hated her was her own mother, but he knew something went on that day at the hospital. They both became distant. They both became sad almost miserable. Katherine and her mother were once really close. They both wanted to see each other constantly with out fail.


End file.
